


Nightmares.

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin was scared of storms, she always had been but Holtzmann knew how to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares.

It was a Friday night and Erin, Holtzmann, Abby and Patty were spending the evening at the firehouse watching movies and eating pizza. As it neared midnight the girls all agreed they were becoming tired and had decided to call it a night. As they all collected their belongings and approached the firehouse door to leave they were greeted quite horribly by a nasty thunderstorm and torrents of rain. When Erin saw this she jumped back and yelped whilst gripping tight on Holtzmann’s arm. Holtz looked at her and mumbled. “What’s the matter Gilbert? Scared of a little rain?” Erin let out a nervous laugh and tried to pretend that Holtz hadn’t asked that question.

  
“Hey, maybe we should all stay here tonight.” Abby suggested.

  
“Yeah, good idea.” Patty responded immediately.

Luckily there were three spare rooms in the firehouse in case of emergencies but the downside was, if all four of them stayed it meant two people had to share. Abby swore she would never share a room with Holtz again, claiming that she talks in her sleep and lashes out. Patty said she needs a whole bed to herself to stretch out because of her height, if she didn’t she would wake up with a stiff neck and back. So that was decided, and without any input into this plan, Erin and Holtz had to share a room.  
After getting changed into their pajamas, the girls headed to their separate bedrooms apart from Erin and Holtz; they ventured to the same room.

“I swear to God Holtz, if you wake me up sleep talking or start attacking me I will end you.” Erin said in a stern tone.

Holtzmann just laughed and got into bed, what else could she do?

They both laid there for what seemed like hours listening to the storm, rain banging softly against the windows but something was really bothering Erin; the thunder. With every clap that rippled through the clouds and every flash of lightning that illuminated the sky she would flinch and let out a slight whimper. Part of Holtz really wanted to tease Erin about this childhood fear but the other part of her just wanted to hold her tightly in her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay so eventually, she did.

“Hey Erin?” she whispered softly, rolling onto her side to face the brunette.

“Yeah Holtz?” She responded, with a slight tremble in her voice as she rolled over to face Holtzmann.

Holtz pulled Erin into her chest and held her for a while before saying, “it’s okay baby, I’ve got you. Nothing is gonna hurt you, I promise.”

In the short time Erin had known Holtz she had never witnessed her call anyone baby or even use the word unless she was referring to one of her new inventions and that’s when she noticed the flutters in her stomach and her skin gradually growing warmer.

“Thank you.” She said looking up at Holtz and smiling before nuzzling her head as far into Holtzmann’s chest as she could.

Holtzmann leaned down and planted a kiss on Erin’s head, pulling her closer to her she whispered, “you’re welcome Erin, always.”

Erin looked up at her again, suddenly her fears and worries about the storm had washed away and before she knew it she blurted out, “I love you Holtz.” Instantly regretting it she pulled away from Holtz’s grip, rolling onto her back and groaned.

“I’m so sorry, oh God, I didn’t mea-”

Holtzmann hushed Erin with a soft kiss, gently cupping her cheek, she pulled away and breathed, “it’s okay.”

“R-really?” Asked Erin thinking Holtz may just be saying that just to make things less awkward.

“Of course.” She answered pulling Erin in for yet another kiss.

They both fell asleep, cuddled up but Erin woke up a few hours later to use the bathroom, moments later she returned and climbed back into bed, snuggling up back into Holtz’s arms. She laid there for a while listening to Holtz softly breathing and just as she closed her eyes she heard the words, “I love you Erin. Forever and always.” Softly come out of Holtz’s mouth. She glanced up, hoping she was awake but what she saw was Holtz, eyes closed, fast asleep next to her.

Erin smiled to herself, those were the words she had longed to hear roll off of Holtzmann’s tongue towards her and even if she was asleep, she knew she meant it.


End file.
